The Heir of Cameliard
by Zaadi
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are still in the kingdom of Cameliard, where a suitor is courting Leodogran's daughter, and where some would go to any length to see a preferred union. Can Merlin and Arthur protect the princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is basically a sequel to "The Magician's Mentor". It is also one of my stories set in the kingdom of Cameliard where Arthur, Merlin and several knights from Camelot are staying-Arthur is hiding his identity since King Leodogran allows magic in Cameliard and is thus considered an enemy of Camelot.

* * *

XIXIXIXIX

* * *

**The Heir of Cameliard**

Sir Brandt took a few tentative steps. His leg was healing nicely, the physician—and sorcerer—Blaise had said. Brandt held onto the end of the table with one hand, his other gripping Sir Taran. Madoc and Rigel watched, each sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"Why are we still here?" Rigel said as Brandt released Taran's arm.

"Prince Arthur wants everyone to be healthy and whole before we make the long journey back to Camelot," Madoc said.

"What—did you memorize his every word?" Rigel said. "You're turning into Cadoc."

"It's easy to memorize _those_ words, Prince Arthur says them often enough." Taran caught Brandt as the man lost his balance on his weakened leg. "That's enough for today," he said to Brandt.

"I think by the end of the week, I'll be ready to go," Brandt rubbed his calf muscles.

"But will the Prince?" Rigel asked.

* * *

Anna and Arthur raced ahead on their horses. Merlin could hear them laughing, and saw Anna's bright smile as she turned, calling to Arthur behind her.

"Lord Erik is doomed." Sanam, the midwife, peered over the side of the cart, past Blaise's shoulder to the road ahead. She was sitting, legs outstretched, a bag of supplies next to her. Caradoc, dressed in trousers and a long coat, lay with her feet up on the side of the cart, a hat pulled over her eyes, dozing as the cart jostled along.

"Erik would be doomed even without the Captain here," Blaise said loudly enough for Sanam to hear. He kept his eyes on the road in front of them, reins draped between his fingers. Beside him, Merlin glanced forward and back, half-rotating his body to keep up with the conversation.

"I'm not so sure," Sanam adjusted her skirt around her legs. "Julia managed to find a decent one this time."

"Julia wouldn't have selected Lord Erik if she didn't think she could influence him."

"'Influence'? Your language is softening Blaise." Sanam winked at Merlin.

"There are children present." Blaise smiled to himself.

"'Are we there yet'?" Sanam mocked. She was middle-aged, her graying hair pulled in a tight bun behind her head. Lines over her face bespoke the experience of her years, but her eyes were bright, vivacious, and gleamed at Blaise's back—she knew he was chuckling.

"See for yourself," he said.

Sanam leaned over the side of the cart to look at the small town ahead—Arthur and Anna had already disappeared among its buildings. Behind her, Caradoc rolled over and sat up, dangling her legs over the back of the cart, and tucking a small purple pendant beneath her blouse. Their destination was a hut in the middle of town where dwelt a blacksmith and his pregnant wife.

"So, you do this twice a year?" Merlin asked Sanam as they pulled up.

"No, Blaise makes rounds to each town twice a year—I come as I am needed." Sanam picked up her bag and accepted Caradoc's hand getting off the cart.

"Anna drags him." Caradoc grinned at Blaise.

"She is very insistent. And each town gets a visit twice a year—I end up traveling four or five times." Blaise reached across the back of the cart to retrieve his own bag of supplies. "Depending on how many towns we can make in one day."

Anna came over, tucking a wisp of hair into her braid and wiping a small bead of sweat from the side of her forehead. A dirty child followed her, mashing his hands together.

"The carpenter hurt his hands, I think you should start with him," Anna said.

"Is this his son?" Blaise indicated the boy. Anna nodded. Blaise followed the boy, and Merlin scrambled after. Anna and Sanam ducked into the blacksmith's. Arthur gazed after them, turned his head toward the street where Merlin and Blaise had vanished, then returned his gaze to the door of the blacksmith's house.

"You can go in, too," Caradoc said. "These are good people; they're not going to steal the horses or the cart—even if they didn't belong to Anna."

"She does a lot for them." Arthur still stared at the door.

"She has her father's blessing—Leodogran's very proud of her." Caradoc smiled, and patted the black Arabian. Arthur finally looked away from the door to his own horse's nose, petting it. "You want to know why she does it, why Leodogran does it," Caradoc said, studying Arthur's face.

"I want to know why more kings don't do it." Arthur returned her stare.

A staccato shout of _No!_ leaked through the walls of the house onto the street, briefly grabbing their attention.

"Other kings," Caradoc examined the reins of the sleek black horse—which really belonged to her, though Anna was riding it— "like your own father in Camelot?"

Arthur let out an exasperated breath. "Blaise told you."

"Blaise doesn't gossip. Your men do complain, though."

Arthur eyed her and sighed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not yet. Anna will eventually figure it out, or she'll wait to hear it from you—same with Leodogran. But you know your father's looking for you?"

Arthur stared at her, surprised.

"I've intercepted some letters," she shrugged. "Or maybe I mean 'interfered with'—you didn't seem to want to be found, so . . ."

"Do you still have them?"

Caradoc nodded. "Why are you here? You must realize that if Uther finds out where you are before you tell him, that—"

The door swung open, Anna emerged.

"Trouble?" Caradoc asked.

"I don't know," Anna said, noting Arthur's grim expression. But Arthur offered no elaboration, so she turned to Caradoc. "Sanam is worried the birth will be difficult and wants Meara to come back with us."

"Is—Meara's—life in danger?" Arthur asked.

"Childbirth in general is dangerous," Caradoc said.

"Sanam's trying to make it less so," Anna started walking backwards toward the carpenters. "But the decision is Meara's. I'm going to see how Blaise is doing."

Arthur watched her turn around to walk forward.

"Oh go," Caradoc said, grabbing his horse's reins out of his hand.

* * *

Twilight. Lord Erik was perched at a window overlooking the courtyard of the castle, observing as Princess Anna rode up upon a black Arabian, the Captain of the Guard in close pursuit. It was a friendly chase he watched—the Princess laughed, out of breath, as the Captain dismounted, sharing the joke and helping the Princess off her horse. She needed no such assistance, Erik knew. Anna brushed some dirt off the thigh of her trousers and watched as the court physician drew up in a cart. Blaise and Merlin and Caradoc each made their way off it. The midwife, it seemed, had found her services needed somewhere.

"Is everything all right, Lord Erik?" Lady Julia approached him, two council members a few steps behind her.

"Does the Captain always spend so much time with Princess Anna?"

"It is the Captain's duty to ensure her safety." Sagramore, a retired knight, grasped his good right hand around his useless left. Erik continued to stare out the window.

"Anna has some notion of making our physician attend to every peasant and gypsy living anywhere near Cameliard." Julia turned her head toward Sagramore and Cole, muttering out of the corner of her mouth, "a notion which Leodogran encourages."

"And she needed an escort to a nearby village?" Erik said.

"There are still many dangers on the road," Sagramore replied.

"Thieves still accost travelers," Cole nodded his head, a patch over his right eye, and leaned against a cane. He was the youngest member of the council, but had the most scars.

"And threats disguised as salutations come from unfriendly neighbors," Sagramore finished.

"These are minor concerns." Julia put her arm around Erik's shoulder, steering him away from the window. "Cameliard has friendly neighbors as well, and has proved more than capable of defending itself."

"I hear Cameliard has the Captain to thank for that," Erik said as Julia led him down the corridor.

"The Captain is an asset, not a savior." Cole limped behind them.

"Don't worry about the Captain," Julia smiled up at Erik. "Go—eat—turn your thoughts to more pleasant endeavors," she gave him a friendly shove through the doors of the great hall. Erik stumbled into the room to find servants setting six places at the long dining table. He twisted his head, cracking his neck and trying not to seem so out of place. The servants bowed their heads as they passed him, rushing by with utensils and linens.

The door opened behind Erik, and Leodogran walked in, his daughter on his arm. She still wore the brown trousers from her ride. A white shirt was tucked beneath a patterned bodice, and her hair was unbraiding, wind-shorn and wild about her smiling face. Behind them came the Captain and his companion—some said servant—and Blaise.

"Lord Erik," Anna smiled at him, "I hope we haven't kept you waiting."

"I just came in myself, Anna. My Lord." He bowed his head to both Anna and her father, giving a curt nod to Arthur behind them. They took their places at the table.

"How was your ride?" Erik asked.

"Pleasant. Thank you." Anna watched as a servant filled her goblet.

"The Lady Julia tells me you regularly bring the court physician to nearby villages—doesn't that detract from his duties?" Erik looked from Anna to Blaise to Leodogran.

"Healing the sick is my duty," Blaise said as Anna took a sip of wine.

"If something unforeseen occurs, we send for him," Leodogran said.

"There are enough skilled people in the city to compensate for an hour or so," Anna looked at Erik, "and I do have a schedule set for Blaise's visits. Julia knows that."

"If they're sick and need medicine, can't they come into the city, or find other help—is it—"

"Really our duty to help people in need?" Anna put down her knife and grasped her hands in her lap. Leodogran sipped his wine, gazing at Erik, at Arthur. Anna turned the corners of her mouth up in the hint of a smile. "Not everyone has horses," she said. "And many can't afford to be away from their crops or animals or whatever chores they have to do just to survive. So we go to them." She picked her fork up and stabbed a piece of meat.

"How long have you been doing this?" Arthur asked.

"For several years now," Anna said.

"And it was your idea?" Erik held his fork out, almost pointing at Anna.

"Indeed it was," Leodogran beamed.

"Besides," Blaise said, "medicine is a difficult thing to learn—it takes years of study. Someone well-practiced and knowledgeable doesn't simply fall out of a tree. 'Other help' is not so easy to find."

"But you train apprentices?" Arthur spoke between bites.

"Have to pass on the knowledge somehow." Blaise stole a glance at Merlin, who conscientiously dissected his meat.

"Does that include magical knowledge?" Erik asked. Merlin pored over his food, studying the meat on the end of his fork.

"Much of magic can be used for healing, yes," Blaise said.

"Skilled sorcerers are a disappearing breed—that knowledge definitely needs to be passed down." Anna picked up her goblet, making a gesture with it like to a toast.

"Some would argue there are still too many sorcerers, and that's dangerous," Erik said.

"Only Uther's ilk," Leodogran muttered.

"There's still magic in the world—not having people around who know how to deal with it is far more dangerous." Anna waved her goblet in the air.

"Uther? You mean Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot?" Erik said. "He's not the only king who opposes magic."

"Though he is by far the most vehement." Blaise set his jaw and looked askance at Arthur.

"Blaise used to live in Camelot," Anna said to Erik. Arthur looked up at Blaise then stole a glance at Merlin.

"You used to live in Camelot?" Arthur asked. "When?"

"Many years ago." Blaise considered Arthur for a moment. "Gaius, the court physician was my teacher. I hear he's still alive and thriving." A bitterness, deep, rooted, tainted the words.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, watching his face. Arthur looked at Blaise, frowning, seeming to have forgotten the food on his plate as his fork rested between his fingers.

"In medicine—or magic?" Arthur said, still looking only at Blaise.

"A little of both."

"Blaise left in the middle of the Purge." Merlin gave Arthur a wan smile and turned back to his food.

"Do you know what that was?" Blaise had a sly edge in his voice and addressed Arthur only.

"No. I mean not really—I've heard the word before." Arthur noticed Anna, Leodogran and Erik around him and added, "once or twice. When we've passed through Camelot." He looked to his plate, but looked up again at Blaise. "But no, I don't really know what it was."

"It's Uther's word." Leodogran's face was grim. "As if he were flushing a poison. It was his word for hunting out anyone remotely connected to anything slightly magic."

"He must have had his reasons," Arthur said.

"A lot of people dislike magic—think it's evil," Erik said. "Uther's not alone in his beliefs."

"No." Blaise nodded, still looking at Arthur. "Uther had reasons."

"What reason could he have for murdering the innocent?" Anna asked.

"Maybe they weren't innocent," Arthur said.

"Some people are born with magic—they can't help it anymore than you can help the shape of your nose. How can someone justify making it illegal to be born?"

Arthur looked at Anna. There was a flush to her face, and she had started to fidget in her chair. "Well we can't ask him, can we," Arthur said.

"Even if you could, he might not give you the whole story—or the real story," Leodogran said.

"Actually," Blaise leaned back, "as I recall, the historian—Geoffrey, I think was his name—was at every proceeding, every so-called trial, every execution, keeping meticulous records."

Leodogran shook his head. "If there are records, it's because Uther hopes his descendants will be as intolerant as he—and will absolve him. Glorify him."

"You're implying that he knows he was wrong, and at the same time is convinced he's right—which is it?" Arthur's voice began to rise.

"It's both," Leodogran said to Arthur. "A man is not a piece of parchment, flat and simple—have you yourself truly never acted contrary to what you believe? And yet if you did it, you must have had conviction enough."

At this, Arthur looked down, pensive. Leodogran continued.

"Uther once tolerated magic. Then something happened to make him persecute it. So now his outrage is so great he thinks magic should be completely silenced. He tells the story that magic is evil and makes sure it's the only story told. You see, as much as Uther hates magic, he has no problem with sleight-of-hand and is himself a master of illusion. He says magic is bad, and there's nothing to contradict him. So magic becomes bad."

"Blaise just said records exist," Arthur said.

"Then where are they?" Merlin said to Arthur, Blaise watching.

"His _story_?" Erik was incredulous.

"Think of it this way: if you were to ask Uther's son _his_ opinion on magic, what do you think he would say?" Leodogran told Erik.

"I assume . . . he has the same opinions as his father," Erik stuttered. Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur and Blaise. Blaise betrayed no emotion, no reaction, no semblance of holding secrets; Arthur was trying to suppress his growing agitation.

"You say that like you think—Uther's son—is nothing but his father's pawn," Arthur said.

"You say that like the young man thinks for himself," Blaise retorted, nonchalant—Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Picking up his goblet, "so," Arthur leaned back in his chair and gazed down into his wine as he swirled the cup with a gentle rotation of his wrist. "You know a lot about Arthur—that's Uther's son isn't it?"

Merlin thought he saw a smile flicker across Blaise's face.

"Everyone knows Arthur—the man has a reputation," Erik said.

"For feats of arms, not mind," Anna replied to Erik then turned to Arthur. "But, that's not what you're asking?"

"I'm just wondering how you can claim to know so much about a man whose family and kingdom you avoid."

Leodogran stared at Arthur. "Is Arthur a friend of yours—you said you've been through Camelot?"

"We've met." Arthur still held his goblet in his hand.

"And what do you think of him?" Leodogran asked.

"He's an ass," Merlin said to his plate, noting that Blaise was hiding a smile behind a show of rubbing his nose. Arthur tensed, but Merlin doubted anyone else noticed.

"Supercilious," Arthur said. "But actually does listen to reason—if someone gives him reason to listen to," he shot a glare at Merlin.

"And if the only thing he hears is his father's rationalization?" Anna looked closely at Arthur out of the corner of her eye. Leodogran also seemed to be examining Arthur anew. Merlin glanced at Blaise, but the sorcerer's face was again a cipher. Arthur did not answer.

"You're right, we don't know Arthur personally," Leodogran said. "But I know he's the most sheltered child in the entire land—Olaf lets his daughter wander further than Uther his son."

"And I'd wager we know a great deal more about Uther than you do," Blaise said, his face suddenly grim. "And the events of Camelot's past."

* * *

Sir Cole entered Sir Sagramore's half-lit chambers—a fire the sole source of light, into which the older man stared, his right hand cradling his left in his lap.

"Did you get it?" Sagramore asked as Cole closed the door. His body didn't move, only his lips.

"Do you know how many love potions there are?" Cole said, removing a folded piece of paper from his shirtfront.

"We just need one."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am NOT sheltered!" Arthur didn't wait for Merlin to shut the door behind them. He began pacing the short length of their room. Merlin stayed to one side, out of Arthur's way.

"Would I have a reputation if I was sheltered?" Arthur continued, spinning around and heading toward Merlin. "Would I be _here_ if I was _sheltered_?"

Merlin shook his head back and forth, trying not to smile. Arthur again turned, pacing away.

"Maybe," Merlin began, but stopped with Arthur's glare. "I agree—you're very world-wise." He held his hands up in submission.

Arthur shot Merlin a partly-angry, mostly-annoyed look, and then charged the window.

"But maybe," Merlin tried again, "they just don't know you."

"Of course they don't know me!"

"No—I know—I mean . . . you thought Leodogran was bad because your father said—"

"So you think they're right?" Arthur's voice rose.

A knock sounded on the door. Merlin and Arthur stood a moment, staring at each other. The knock came again. Arthur glared at Merlin, gesturing toward the door. _Right,_ Merlin said as he made his way over and opened it.

"Is the Captain here?" Anna stood there still dirty, her hair now loose down her back. Merlin nodded and swung the door wide for her to enter. Arthur took a few steps toward her. "I wanted to apologize," she said.

"For what?" Arthur glanced at Merlin, who flung himself down on his bed.

"We—seem to have insulted you tonight," she studied his face, taking a step toward him.

"Of course not," Arthur said, causing Merlin to look up at him. "It's just—I didn't realize you could be so judgmental towards a stranger."

"Judgmental? Were we really that harsh?" she glanced at Merlin, who was grabbing a large book. "Do you mean to Erik or to King Uther?"

"To Arthur," Merlin called from the bed where he reclined with his face hidden between the pages of the book.

"Oh." Anna looked Arthur over.

"Well, maybe you're right—maybe he does only know his father's version." Arthur placed his hand on the back of a nearby chair. "But there's more to a man than his father's stories."

"I suppose there is," Anna met Arthur's eyes. "And there is more to a king than his moralizing."

Arthur nodded, "yes there is."

"Like his actions."

Merlin peered over the top of the book—Anna seemed to be scrutinizing Arthur.

"Being a hero in one's own mind doesn't count for much when the result is the deaths of innocents. Excuse me." Anna turned, leaving Arthur to stare at the closed door behind her.

Merlin dropped the book onto his chest. "Do you think she's right?"

"About what someone meant to do and what he did do?"

"I mean about your father lying."

Arthur didn't answer. Or move.

"Is that why we're still here?"

"We're still here because—"

"Sir Brandt is still injured," Merlin finished with him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What is that?" Arthur indicated the book on Merlin's chest.

"Oh," Merlin tilted it up, "it's a book on herbs, plants, roots," Merlin flipped the pages, "leaves, flowers."

"Is it—magic?"

"No," Merlin turned his gaze, but could feel Arthur still looking at him. "It's just about plants—I have to memorize and be able to identify all of them."

"Oh." Arthur removed his belt and draped it carefully over the back of the chair. "I'm glad your lessons with Blaise are going well." That was all he said to Merlin for the rest of the night.

* * *

Caradoc ran the whetstone along the length of the blade, sharpening her sword. She lifted it up, regarding it by the light of the fire. She flicked the edge with her thumb then applied the whetstone again. Lined up upon the table was one other sword, two daggers and three knives. Her hair and a peculiar purple stone pendant fell forward as she finished sharpening the sword.

Anna burst through the door. "Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot, son of and heir to King Uther Pendragon." She collapsed into an available chair.

"I am sorry." Caradoc wiped the sword with a cloth and placed it on the table, picking up the next one.

"How bad is this?" Anna spoke with her head buried in her hands.

"How bad do you want it to be?" Caradoc pressed the stone to the edge of the sword.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't think _he_ knows."

"What am I going to do?"

"What were you going to do before?" Caradoc paused to consider Anna, who perked her head up, out of her hands.

"I hadn't really thought about that," she said.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast a makeshift arena began to rise just outside the castle. Anna had ordered a stage to _be ready on the morrow_. Julia watched as workers shuffled and scrambled about. She watched from the window of her chambers. She watched alone. Today, Anna had allowed Erik to accompany her through the towns with Blaise, the Captain, Anna's friend, and the other one in tow. At least, she hoped it was the rest who were tagging along and not Erik. She watched, fiddling with the rings on her fingers.

Sir Sagramore watched the stadium take shape by walking among its construction. He noted Leodogran observing from the parapet, but the King's feelings on a temporary tournament arena ordered by his daughter lay hidden beneath his features. Sagramore walked, and he saw Sir Cole hobble up to the outskirts and survey the construction with a look of mourning or regret upon his face. Cole noticed Sir Sagramore—their eyes locked and Cole nodded. Sagramore nodded back. Their eyes parted and each continued about his own business, as if the other were nothing but a stranger.

From another window high in the castle, three men also watched the activity.

"The whole city is talking about this," said Alaric, the oldest man on the council—or in Cameliard.

"Apparently Lord Erik felt that he was being ignored and asked that his worth for Anna's hand be tested," said Lucas the Old, another of Leodogran's council. He was blind and his face pointed nowhere, his ears keen to the conversation and the faint sounds of construction drifting by.

"Of course, that means the Princess is doing the testing," Alaric smiled.

"Does our Captain have any opinion of this?" a third councilman named Tiernan asked.

"I have heard no objection from him," Alaric shifted his gaze to Tiernan. "Were you hoping he had an opinion?"

"I was merely wondering." Tiernan said to the air outside the window.

* * *

Caradoc leaned close to Erik, as if to press the entire length of her body against his. She twirled her hair around her finger, smiling girlishly as he talked of hunting. Arthur watched with growing confusion and distaste, standing by the cart and horses. Anna had accompanied Blaise and Merlin inside the large farmhouse where dwelt an equally large family.

"Are you and Cara switching food again?" Blaise's voice inquired. Arthur turned to see that Blaise and Anna were staring at Caradoc and Erik, flabbergasted. Merlin stood behind, chatting to some of the younger children.

"Um—yes," Anna managed to say as Caradoc giggled.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked once they were on the road again. Caradoc had taken the horse Anna had been riding, replacing her in the lead—next to Erik. Erik glanced back to Anna now riding on the cart seat next to Blaise—Arthur and Merlin in back peeked around to gape at Caradoc's behavior.

"Caradoc's under the influence of a love potion," Anna sighed, worried.

"Meant for Anna," Arthur said.

"Will it wear off?" Anna asked Blaise.

"It's impossible to know which potion was used, and without knowing that . . ." Blaise gave a weak smile to Erik, who had once again looked back at them.

"He looks confused," Merlin said.

"He's insulted," Arthur said. "Or angry—he could be the one responsible."

"I don't think so—he's got a more developed sense of honor and propriety than you do," Anna still watched her friend. "He should know what's going on," Anna continued, signaling to Erik when next he turned. "Is there any way to break it?"

"What about true love's kiss?" Merlin asked and Blaise rolled his eyes, not answering. Merlin turned his head and caught Arthur staring at him. Arthur looked away, toward Erik and Caradoc now beside the cart.

"Cara—come join us—I feel outnumbered here." Anna held her hand out to Caradoc. "Anyway, I want the Captain up ahead through this part of the road. In case of an ambush."

Merlin glanced around at the wide, clear, open land surrounding them at the moment. Caradoc chewed her lip and looked longingly at Erik, who seemed relieved. Finally Caradoc blurted out:

"Oh, Anna—you already have the Captain. Why need you take Lord Erik from me—would you have every man for yourself then?"

The entire party stared shocked at Caradoc as she waited for Anna to respond. Anna gawked at her friend, unable to answer.

"No, of course not, dear one," Blaise said gently to Caradoc, as though speaking to a child. "Ride beside Erik the rest of the way to the next town."

Caradoc beamed, and Blaise waved a silencing hand at Erik, who was about to protest.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"The only suggestion that's been offered." Blaise clenched the reins.

* * *

"So—you and Cara . . ." Merlin smiled at Blaise, who was searching his entire collection for anything amiss, anything out of place. To Merlin, it looked as though he were pacing his chambers, hands clasped behind his back.

"No," Blaise snapped, "not me and Cara."

"How did you break the spell, then, if you're not her one true love?"

Blaise froze. "_One true love?_" Blaise tasted the words, rolling them around on his tongue. "Where the hell did you get a notion like _one true love_?"

"I guess I'm not as ignorant as you seem to think me."

"No—you're twice as ignorant—there's no such thing as _one true love_."

"Then how did you break the spell? If it could only be broken by a kiss from Cara's one true love?"

"Not _one _true love—_true_ love—true, as in real, honest, genuine—not false, fake, fabricated and forced by magical means. Love spells like that can be broken by legitimate emotional attachment. Hell—_Anna_ probably could've done it."

Merlin looked away, and Blaise continued, pulling items off his shelves, snapping open books and banging them shut again.

"And don't think for an instant that your so-called true-love's-kiss works as an all-purpose antidote to every love potion or spell—oh it works often enough, don't get me wrong, but it's still sporadic and there are still quite a few spells that need a specific reversal." Blaise threw the book in his hand at Merlin. "Now go copy the book I gave you," he said.

"Where?" Merlin asked.

Blaise looked at the book in Merlin's hands. Merlin opened it up; inside, it was filled with blank pages. Blaise, arms crossed and face flushed, watched Merlin slink away.

Back in his chambers, Merlin opened the book of herbs to the first page and opened the blank book next to it to the corresponding page. An inkwell and quill lay on the desk, but Merlin ignored them. Instead, he hovered one hand over the first page of the herb book, and his other over the blank page and incanted a charm.

The blank page filled with the duplicated words and images of herb lore. Merlin smiled and turned the page. Holding his hands just above again, he paused and looked down at the thickness of the book itself. He closed the books, placing a hand on each cover, and spoke a different spell.

As Arthur walked in.

"What are you doing?" Arthur stopped in the doorway, pointing to the books.

"Oh," Merlin looked at the books, "um, Blaise asked me to copy this book for him. How was dinner?"

"Good." Arthur came into the room and closed the door behind him. As Arthur turned his back, Merlin peeked inside the formerly-blank book to see it now filled with herb lore. He slammed it shut as Arthur turned around.

"Did Blaise find out anything about the spell that was used?" Arthur asked.

"No. All the dishes had already been cleaned, so we couldn't examine what Cara ate. Or drank. Did you have any luck?"

"No," Arthur approached the table. "No one knows anything, and the number of people in Cameliard capable of doing it are too numerous to narrow down."

"What about the Lady Julia?"

"The likeliest suspect," Arthur nodded as he opened up the books and began scanning the pages, "but there's no proof she actually did it." Arthur shut the books.

"How's Cara?"

"Annoyed, more than anything. She was protecting Anna, she knew the risks." Arthur walked over to the window and peered out into the night before closing the shutters. He glanced again at the books on the table in front of Merlin then began changing for bed.

Merlin flipped through the pages of the books, marking the perfection of the duplicate—it was an exact copy. He could've taken pride in it, but—

"Arthur, are we going to talk about this?" he said, still staring at the books.

"I'm not interested in herbs, Merlin."

"That's not what I meant." Merlin turned. Arthur splashed his face with water and grabbed a towel, contemplating it in his hands.

"How long have you been practicing magic?" he finally said to the towel.

"Well . . ." Merlin cleared his throat. "Let me think—the witch—priestess—whatever—Ninaeve—gave her mandate—"

"See, Merlin, this is why I don't want to talk about it—because I know _you_ don't want to talk about it. Every time I ask you about yourself, you evade the question or give a vague response. Sometimes it's like you're keeping more secrets from me than my father. Now make sure you blow out all the candles when you're done 'copying' Blaise's book."

* * *

"How was I to know her servant would eat her food?" Cole slammed his cane down on the table and fell into the chair. Sagramore stood at the window watching orange and pink clouds pass by.

"Anna's friend is hardly her servant—though the fact that she gets everyone to dismiss her as such should tell you just how dangerous she is. The princess has a dragon guarding her—you should have been more subtle."

"Well it's too risky to try again now," Cole muttered. Sagramore smiled.

"Perhaps. I'm surprised Julia hasn't shown her hand—she's usually more involved than this."

"And last time she was almost caught—though none of us could prove it," Cole sneered at Sagramore's back and saw Sagramore's head bob against the approaching twilight.

"We shall do nothing more for the moment. Others may prove more successful."


	3. Chapter 3

Tapestries covered the windows, blocking the morning light. Around the table sat the council: Sagramore, a retired knight who'd lost the use of his left hand in a battle years ago; Gaudifier, who kept a well-groomed beard beneath his baldness; Lucas the Old; Tiernan, a druid; Alaric, who'd been on the council since Leodogran was a child; the brothers Idris and Erling; Cole, the youngest man on the council, who had lost his right eye and had his right foot maimed in the same battle that had cost Leodogran's eldest son his life; and of course, Blaise.

At the head of the table sat Leodogran—Arthur on his right, trying to stay awake and follow the matter at hand.

"Lot is still building an army," Gaudifier said.

"He'll think twice before attacking us—especially since he can't threaten poor villagers into swelling his ranks anymore." Blaise sat with his fingers clasped before him on the table.

Tiernan leaned forward, "he also knows we have allies—don't we?" He turned to Arthur. "Or are Echel and Iona only _your_ friends?"

Arthur steered his gaze away from the light-obscuring tapestry to regard the council and Leodogran. "They are Cameliard's friends—they'll come to your aid should Lot attack again."

"What about Royns?" Cole stared coldly at Arthur. "He was merely indifferent to us before you defeated half his army—and killed the nephew who led it."

"You say that like something has changed, Cole," Lucas the Old said. "But Royns was not a friend before and he is not a friend now."

"And Royns is not yet making any overt moves against us," Idris said. "The most pressing problem at the moment is the remnants of the marauders."

"They could be a different band of thieves than before," Blaise said, hands still clasped.

"Raiders are picking away at us like vultures," Idris jabbed a finger onto the table.

"Unfortunately, we've always had thieves at our borders." Leodogran reclined against the back of his chair, "and they attack neighboring kingdoms as well."

"All the more reason to find and put a stop to them," said Erling.

"I can increase patrols throughout the kingdom," Arthur said to Leodogran. "I'll stop them."

"We know our own lands better than you do," Sagramore said, "and we couldn't find them—what makes you think you will?"

"It's more likely that they're hiding outside our kingdom," Gaudifier said, "and we can't march a patrol of knights into someone else's territory without declaring war."

"What about spies?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we've thought of that," Sagramore replied.

"Offer a reward for any information, and keep up what patrols we have," Leodogran said. "Until we know more, there's no point in doing anything rash. What else?"

"Someone tried to put a love potion on Anna," Blaise said. Leodogran nodded, looking around the table at the reactions of the council—none were surprised.

"It's not the first time," Alaric said. "Even once she marries, it might not be the last."

"Do we know who did it?" Tiernan asked.

"No," Blaise said.

"If anyone hears anything, they are to inform Blaise or the Captain immediately," Leodogran stared at the council, an edge in his voice that Arthur had not heard before. The room was silent for a moment, and then, after an exchange of looks, Leodogran adjourned the meeting.

"Oh, one last thing," Tiernan said, looking at Arthur as everyone began to stand. "King Uther of Camelot has misplaced his son."

"What's that to do with us?" Alaric narrowed his eyes.

Tiernan shrugged. "I thought we should all know that Uther is searching the land for his son." He stared at Arthur, "you haven't heard anything, have you?"

Arthur stared back at Tiernan. "Not since I was last near Camelot."

The council meeting thus ended, the men dispersed, Blaise throwing a heated look at Arthur. Arthur ignored him and followed Leodogran out of the room.

"Your council didn't like me there," he said.

"Are you saying they actually managed to agree on something?"

Arthur smiled as they walked along. "Why did you ask me to attend?" he said finally.

Leodogran paused at a window, looking out at the city. The uproar of a lively crowd carried to their ears. Arthur looked out, confused. "A mini-tournament," Leodogran answered Arthur's silent question.

"I hadn't heard," he said.

"Really?" Leodogran looked out the window. "I would've thought Anna told you—since you're in it."

"What?"

"Anna is testing Erik—as per his request. He must pass three." Leodogran smiled broadly.

"You think that's funny?"

"Erik's the first to want to prove his worth. It is slightly amusing. And encouraging."

"Then this tournament is the first test?"

"Second—the trip through the towns was the first test."

"What's the third?"

"Oh, that one's mine—he has to sit through a council meeting. What do you think, too cruel?"

Arthur chuckled. "It is a little harsh. And it's not much of a test."

"I suppose not." Leodogran looked back out the window. "Have you ever thought about being king?" He peered at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

"It might have crossed my mind once or twice," Arthur said to the outside air.

"It's not all battles and banquets—most of it is that," Leodogran tilted his head back toward the hall, "settling minor disputes, boring administrative stuff. The man my daughter marries must understand that." Leodogran's face fell, his amusement replaced with what Arthur could tell was a deep unhappiness.

Merlin appeared down the hall and approached them.

"Let the testing commence." Leodogran eyed Arthur with a weak smile. Merlin, however, was outright buoyant as they departed from the king.

"I've already got your armor polished and in the tent," he said.

The arena was makeshift. It consisted of a wooden wall fencing off an oblong area of dirt where the grass had been cleared away. On one side—center stage—stood a small, raised pavilion containing three chairs. In the middle sat Anna, attired in full princess regalia, with Blaise on her left and the chair on her right empty. Knights lined the wall of the pavilion behind her.

"I take it I'm fighting Erik," Arthur said as Merlin finished adjusting his armor.

"Probably," Merlin handed Arthur his sword, smiling. "All I know is that everyone's excited to see a tournament—well, a sort-of tournament."

Arthur paraded into the arena, to immense cheering from the gathered crowd standing behind the low wall. He carried his helmet under his arm, and as he approached the pavilion, he noticed his opponent already wearing his—through the eye slits, Arthur could feel the knight's gaze boring into him. They each turned to Anna and bowed. She stood.

"This is a trial of character," she addressed the entire arena, "a test of worth, of strength, and above all, honor. For do we not all believe that a king must be strong and skilled in the arts of sword and shield?" She turned to the fighters. "You are fighting our greatest warrior, and though this is not a fight to the death, your opponent will be merciless." She sat down, spreading her hands out, "let the contest begin."

Arthur donned his helmet and faced off against his opponent. They paused, circling each other before the man lunged forward, only to be deflected by Arthur. The ensuing fight was intense, and at each clang of sword against shield or successful feint, the crowd roared. Arthur seemed to be getting the upper hand. He tripped his rival, who rolled as his helmet fell off.

Her helmet—Caradoc.

Arthur stopped. He stared at Caradoc, who stood up, ready to defend herself. Arthur looked to Anna, who stared back at him, expressionless. Arthur nodded at her, removed his helmet and threw it to the side. He squared off against Caradoc, lunging at her. They continued to fight, each determined to triumph, until Arthur disarmed Caradoc. He placed his sword at her neck and demanded she yield, to great applause from the crowd. Anna smiled.

Arthur stepped back. "What was the point of that?" he asked as Anna rose. From behind her, one of the knights came forward, and Arthur saw that it was Erik.

"I was wondering that myself—surely you don't think defeating a woman is honorable?" Erik looked from Anna to Arthur to Blaise, who still sat, Merlin standing beside him.

The crowd had gone silent, all eyes turned to Anna. She looked around. "Defeating a proven warrior is honorable," she said loudly, addressing everyone. "And a king must be more than strong, he must be wise—he must be able to acknowledge that which is before him, rather than clinging to preconceptions."

The assembled crowd once again went wild, but not at Anna's words—two clowns had entered the arena. Caradoc led Arthur over the wall and up to the pavilion, curiosity covering his face.

"It seemed a shame to waste the arena on just two fights," Anna said as Arthur sat. The jesters performed a mock battle and the crowd laughed. Erik had taken the seat abandoned by Blaise, and Anna turned to him. "As long as Cara had her helmet on, you fought an equal, you didn't hold back—but once she lost her helmet, all you could see was a woman, and you judged her based on the way you think a woman should act rather than the proof Cara had just given you of her skill. You think the Captain was wrong to keep fighting—that he acted dishonorably—but he understood that Cara's skill didn't change with the loss of her helmet."

"Although," Cara spoke from behind Anna, "the Captain has seen me fight in an actual battle—I'd say he had an unfair advantage."

"Plus, he's lost to a girl before," Merlin said. "He didn't much care for it."

Arthur glared at Merlin, but Merlin was more interested in the jesters.

"Then he learns from his mistakes," Anna said.

"An excellent trait in anyone living," Blaise said as he grabbed Merlin's arm. "Come on, _we_ have work to do."

Once in his chambers, Blaise handed Merlin a book.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Merlin asked.

"Find the missing page."

Merlin flipped through the book until he came to a leaf torn near the seam—but not near enough. Looking around, Merlin knew Blaise must have been up all night to find the book in the first place, and then to put everything back in order.

"Where am I supposed to find this page?"

"Well, I would start in Julia's chambers, and then work my way through anyone with motive to use a love potion on Anna."

"How do you know they didn't burn the page? And why am I the one doing this?"

"I don't know that the page is still around. And I cannot so easily explain my presence in someone else's chambers as you, a servant, can."

"People here think I'm your apprentice—I don't know where they're getting that idea from—"

"They also think you're the Captain's servant. Convince them. Of course, there is always the option of not getting caught. It's up to you, frankly."

* * *

The jesters were singing, interrupted by spurts of laughter. Anna still presided, with Arthur and Erik flanking her. Alaric wove his way through the crowd, searching—he spotted Tiernan standing behind the rest of the crowd atop a small hill.

"What do you think of the princess's tests?" Tiernan asked when Alaric joined him.

"Concerning the wit of a king, or the way she went about it?" Alaric moved beside Tiernan to stare over the heads of the crowd—most people clearly considered the hill too distant, but the view was a good one as they watched the farce of the jesters.

"You're rather cantankerous today—are you disappointed that Lord Erik didn't quite pass or that the Captain did?" Tiernan kept his gaze on the performers.

"I'm just curious about your pronounced interest in the Captain. You usually pay as much attention to the suitors as the princess does."

"And how is this time any different?"

"The Captain is not a suitor." Alaric stared intently at Tiernan, a look of realization dawning. "You know who he is."

"He is a man with a reason to keep his name a secret—we all know who he is."

"But you know his actual identity—that's why you wanted to know how he felt about Erik's tests. Is that also why you taunted him with the news that Uther Pendragon was—"

Dread fell across Alaric's face.

"Tiernan—tell me—please tell me he's not—"

"It seems the young man prefers to be judged based upon his own actions rather than his father's. An understandable desire, don't you think?"

* * *

"I couldn't find anything—but you knew I wouldn't." Merlin stood just inside the doorway of Blaise's chambers. Blaise sat at his writing table, transcribing a book. "You know, there's an easier way to do that," Merlin said.

"How much is a fatal amount of nightshade?" Blaise didn't look up, only paused.

"What? I don't know—you haven't told me. Any?"

"It was in the book you were supposed to transcribe."

"You didn't mention—"

"That you were supposed to learn from the exercise?" Blaise looked up from his books. "You do understand that magic is supposed to help you overcome obstacles, not remove them so you don't have to do any hard work at all, right?"

"It was copying a book—what about finding a missing page with a love potion on it, is it okay to use magic for that?"

"Too much effort for too little reward. Someone always tries to enchant Anna when she has a suitor—and it's not always the suitor. Unfortunately, most people think love spells are fun and games and that no harm is ever done," Blaise's eyes darkened and fell—after a moment, he continued his transcribing.

"Is that it?"

"We've done all we can do."

"Whoever did it might try again—why would they give up because of one setback?"

"Erik might leave before they can implement another plan, or someone else entirely might try something. All we can do is keep a watchful eye out."

"That is—that is so—"

Merlin was interrupted by the door opening, Arthur steering an annoyed Anna into the room. Caradoc followed a few discreet steps behind.

Arthur turned to Blaise, "tell her to switch food with me and let me stand guard overnight."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, looking from Arthur to Anna to Arthur; behind them Caradoc smirked beneath her hand. "Cara has it covered," Blaise said slowly, "and our knights patrol the corridors every time we have company—you should know that, you're their Captain."

"By now the perpetrators know about Cara—they'll get around her," Arthur said.

"But they won't take into account the Captain of the King's Guards?" Anna said.

"Come now, Anna," Caradoc stepped forward. "If the Captain wants to fall magically in love with Lord Erik that badly, we should let him."

Merlin snickered; Arthur glared at him.

Anna still looked at Arthur. "If the Captain is incapacitated, who'll lead the men?"

"Bors can handle that," Arthur replied. "If I fail in my duties I'm not worthy of the post."

"I've managed to survive well enough without you thus far."

"And because attempts have failed in the past, that means they'll fail again now?" Arthur said to Anna, and then appealed to Blaise.

Blaise said, "it is possible whoever is doing this—or rather, _might_ be planning something—might also know that Cara watches over Anna."

Anna leaned in toward Arthur. "Are you asking to stay in my chambers, then? All through the night?"

"I'll behave. Unless you'd rather spend the rest of your nights with Erik—I was under the impression you're not exactly interested in him."

Anna shrugged. "He strikes me as more of a follower than a leader. I suppose he might work if we just need someone to keep things going as they are . . ."

"What about love?" Merlin said. Caradoc and Blaise exchanged glances.

"What about it?" Anna's tone changed, sharpening.

"If you're not in love with him, isn't that reason enough to turn him down?" Merlin said.

"Ptshh—in love? I'm lucky my father even cares what I think. _In love_? I just have to like the man well enough to produce an heir. Oh, I suppose Lord Erik is considerate and honorable enough, though he'd prefer an obedient wife to a ruling partner."

"But don't you want to marry the man you love?" Merlin pressed.

"What does love have to do with ruling a kingdom?" Anna stared at Merlin. "I am a princess and I am not selecting a husband for myself, I am choosing a king for my people. Surely you don't think I should base their welfare on something as fleeting and fragile as a heart's whim?"

Anna's eyes had narrowed and her face was taut, sullen. Merlin looked away from her. Arthur stared at the ground, his expression equally glum. Both Blaise and Caradoc stood back, waiting.

"Everybody is loved by somebody," Anna continued. "Why I bet even Prince Arthur here is loved by somebody. But will he make a good king just because his daddy loves him?"

Arthur's head jerked up, his jaw dropping. Merlin, too, was surprised. Caradoc took Anna by the hand and led her to the door, whispering _go, I'll draw you a bath_. Before following after, she turned to Arthur and shrugged.

"You're a rotten liar—get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin walked down the corridor, distracted by the book in his hands that he had snatched from Blaise's shelf. Ahead of him Arthur trod, also heading toward their room; a noise caught Arthur's attention, and he paused, turning right to listen to the conversation leaking from the open door.

"If there's a problem, please, bring it to my attention," Arthur said into the room from the doorway.

Merlin heard Arthur's words as he caught up—he peered into the room to see all nine knights from Camelot gathered.

"King Uther is looking for you, sire." Sir Cadoc spoke from the middle of the room, all eyes watching.

"I'm aware of that."

"If he finds you here . . ." Cadoc didn't finish.

"He might jump to conclusions about why you've been away so long without contact." Sir Taran leaned against the wall, his hand curling around the hilt of his sword.

"You're saying he might think I've been enchanted somehow?"

"If he has no other news," Taran looked straight at Arthur.

"And what do you think?"

The men were all startled at the question, and they glanced around at each other.

"It is strange to be staying under an enemy's roof for so long," Sir Rigel finally ventured.

"Have we been treated as enemies?" Arthur stepped forward, fully entering the room.

"They don't know who we are—who you are," Taran said as several heads nodded in agreement.

"Actually, some of them do, as it turns out," Arthur said.

"But if the king knows you're his enemy—" Madoc sat in a chair, his voice curious, concerned.

"I am not his enemy. And Leodogran himself might not know yet—so we are going to continue our silence, is that understood?"

"Lest Leodogran find out?" Taran said.

"Do we have something to fear?" Rigel asked.

"Do we?" Arthur's voice had an edge.

"Well he does encourage sorcery . . ." Sir Nabon began, standing in the back of the room.

"What of it?" Arthur said. "Do you think that makes him evil?"

"Magic is . . ." Madoc started then stopped when Arthur glared at him.

"How many acts of evil have you seen since we arrived?"

"Leodogran's advisor is a sorcerer . . ." Taran said.

"And how many acts of evil have either of them performed?"

"Druids roam the streets . . ." Rigel said quietly, looking down at his hands and not finishing his thought.

"How many acts of evil?" Arthur again asked. "Where's the cabal? Where are the sorcerers spreading hate and lies and fear and plotting ruin upon the world? Because all I've seen here are people living their lives." Arthur looked around at his men. "We are staying until it is time to leave, and I don't want to hear about any more complaining," Arthur turned.

"So why can't Leodogran know who we are?" Madoc asked after Arthur had left.

"Because Leodogran might feel betrayed," Cadoc answered.

* * *

Later, lying awake, Merlin could hear Arthur breathing in the adjacent bed. A single candle burned low, and the book Merlin had brought was cracked open on his chest, ignored.

"I was born this way," Merlin said into the silence.

Arthur turned his head.

"I've always been able to do magic—I can't not do magic." Merlin's voice was quiet, his blood pounding in his veins as he waited for Arthur to respond. Arthur just stared at Merlin.

"My earliest memory is of a toad flying toward me," he continued. "I wanted to play with it, but it hopped away, so I just—I don't know—it just came to me, and I knew somehow that I had done it. That I could do it again."

"Why come to Camelot?" Arthur said finally.

"My mother sent me. She was worried the other villagers would find out—about me."

"Your mother was worried about your safety, so she sent you to Camelot—she does know our laws, right?"

Merlin chuckled softly, "I think it was more that Gaius was the only person she felt she could trust, and he lives in Camelot, so—here I am."

"So all this time you've been practicing magic?"

"How else could I continually save your royal ass?"

"I don't need magic to save me, Merlin." Arthur threw back his blankets and got up.

"Oh, but sometimes you do," Merlin smiled to himself.

Arthur glared at him, pacing the room. Door, window, door, window—back and forth, his steps too quick and curt for the small space.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly as Arthur finally paused long enough to pour some water from the ewer on the table. "I don't know how not to be this way."

"I'm not mad at you, Merlin," Arthur started to bring the mug to his lips, but paused, "I'm just not looking forward to finding a new servant."

"You're sacking me? Do you realize how much I've done for you—" Merlin jumped out of bed.

"I'm not sacking you. But your life would be in danger in Camelot," Arthur waved the mug around, "and anyway, you have to finish training with Blaise."

"My life's always been in danger in Camelot—that's not going to change just because you know—I mean, is it?" Merlin met Arthur's eyes; Arthur looked down into the mug of water. Merlin continued, "as long as I exist, my life's in danger—you heard Erik, magic is illegal in a lot of places."

"All the more reason you should stay in Cameliard. Does this water smell funny to you?"

"I can correspond with Blaise, I'm not leaving you. Besides, Camelot is my home—you're right this water does smell funny."

* * *

"It's an anti-love potion." Blaise pointed to a page of the open book beside his breakfast.

"Lucky for us it has a unique smell," Merlin said, glancing over Blaise's shoulder. Arthur was the only other person in the room, and he stood on the other side of the table, arms crossed.

"Like an antidote to a love potion?" he said.

"No," said Blaise, "this one is for somebody already in love—it nullifies their feelings."

"Someone wanted me to not be in love? Who? And with whom?"

"With Anna," Merlin said. "She's the only person anyone in Cameliard would think you had feelings for. And she's the only one with a current suitor. Looks like someone wants to ensure that Erik doesn't have any competition."

"That is the obvious guess," Blaise said.

"Then wouldn't it make more sense to give it to Anna?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, you think Anna has feelings for you?" Blaise scoffed. "Anna's too well guarded for the moment. And if she had actually developed feelings for _Erik_, it would be counter-productive."

"If Anna had developed feelings for Erik, no one would have tried to put a love potion on her before—or did you forget that?" Arthur said.

"You're assuming it's the same person in both cases. Anna's had multiple attempts on her, yet we've never managed to prove anything on anyone. The likeliest suspect one time couldn't possibly have done it the next."

"So what—putting a love potion on Anna is something a whole group of people draws straws for?" Arthur began to pace alongside the table.

"Julia's not the only person who wants to see Anna married," Blaise said. "Each suitor has any number of supporters among the nobility—that, I think we can say for certain, that a noble is responsible, whoever actually delivered the potion."

"Sir Sagramore likes the first suitor, but Sir Gaudifier likes the second, and meanwhile, Bors prefers the third," Merlin said.

"I think some people we can rule out due to their personality," Blaise said.

"Bors wouldn't harm Anna," Arthur agreed.

"But the suspects are still numerous," Merlin said. Blaise shrugged.

"No," Arthur said, "one person is more persistent and determined than the others."

With that he walked out of the room.

"You'd better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Blaise told Merlin.

* * *

Arthur found Julia in her chambers, one servant doing up her hair, the remains of a bath being carried away by another servant, and breakfast carried in by another servant still.

"Captain. To what do I owe the pleasure of this intrusion?" Julia's reflection in her mirror stared at Arthur.

Arthur motioned for the servants to leave, but Julia commanded them to stay.

"You will stop this campaign against Anna and Leodogran," Arthur said.

"_Oh really?_"

"The love potion in Anna's breakfast, the anti-love potion in my water, countless others so I've been told—it's going to stop."

"My dear Captain, I am in the business of matchmaking, anti-love potions are against my creed."

"So you admit to the love potion?"

"I admit to nothing." Julia snapped her head around to face Arthur, forcing the servant to redo a part of her hair. "Leodogran may be content to indulge in his daughter's fantasies, but this kingdom needs a king, and I am not the only one who sees that."

"Just so long as the new king is one you can manipulate?"

"Oh my dear, poor, naïve little boy—you think I tried to get rid of your affections for Anna with a potion that could get me banished, when all I have to do is wait for King Uther to come take his mutt back home?"

The servants startled. The one doing Julia's hair looked to the one making her bed then to the one emptying Julia's bath. Arthur, unperturbed, focused only on Julia.

"For a conniving opportunist, you're quick to point fingers." Arthur's voice was calm, detached. He moved closer to Julia, bending down to bring his face to hers. "Anna has her people's welfare at heart and will choose a king accordingly. If I find out you threw the people of this kingdom to the wolves and enslaved Anna's heart or mind with magic, just to serve your own greed, there will be no safe place for you in this world."

The servant doing Julia's hair had backed away as Arthur spoke. She took a tentative step back toward Julia as Arthur stood up.

"Anna is a child," Julia sneered. "She says she doesn't care about her own feelings, and yet she is waiting for her perfect man to just show up at our front gates. She claims to be pragmatic, but dreamy idealism colors everything she does. I had thought the renowned Arthur Pendragon to be more realistic than that."

Julia rose, her hair half-done. Arthur met her gaze.

"Is that what you think—that you can be Anna's perfect king?" she said

"I think this kingdom deserves better than your machinations. And by the way, if you're waiting for my father to show up, you definitely don't want any form of potion or spell anywhere near me—taking me home will be the last thing he does. _My Lady_," Arthur bowed to Julia, and nodded to each of the servants as he left.

* * *

Merlin opted to follow Blaise. The sorcerer had whispered into a servant's ear then made his way to the great hall. Merlin once again pressed himself behind a tapestry, regretting not having looked for an invisibility spell—the daylight from the windows brightened the room, scattering all shadows. One by one, members of Leodogran's council entered.

"Where's the king?" Sir Gaudifier asked.

"Breaking fast with Lord Erik and Princess Anna," Blaise replied as the brothers Idris and Erling, the last in, closed the doors; a look from Blaise and they barricaded it as well.

"What is it you want, Blaise," Lucas the Old asked. Blaise scanned the entire council—Lucas, Sagramore, Gaudifier, Cole, Tiernan, Alaric, Idris and Erling.

Blaise produced a mug with a flourish from beneath his robes and presented it to Alaric.

"Theatrics aren't usually your style," Alaric said, taking the full mug. "What is this?"

"An anti-love potion—note the singular odor, still quite strong."

Alaric didn't move.

"We must indeed be in dire straits if you're involving yourself in such a way," Blaise stared at Alaric.

"You didn't need to call us all here for this," Idris said.

"I want to know how many of you have tried a love potion or spell on the princess."

"You just accused Alaric of using an anti-love potion on Anna," Sagramore said.

"Oh, he didn't use it on the princess," Blaise stepped in front of Alaric, eyeing his face. "He tried to give it to the Captain."

"Alaric, why would you object to the Captain marrying the princess?" Lucas the Old asked.

"Has he even asked to court her?" Erling said.

"It is hard to deny that there is at least a shared interest," Sagramore said

"A shared interest is hardly love," Blaise said.

"Oh don't be stupid, Blaise," Alaric snapped. "The real question I want answered is who here knows the Captain is really Arthur Pendragon of Camelot?"

"_What?_" Gaudifier and Cole said, almost in unison. Sagramore stared agape at Blaise, but the others were unmoved.

"Half the council knows, and nobody thought to say anything?" Alaric glared at the gathered men.

"We didn't know," Erling said, indicating his brother.

"But now I want to put a love potion on the princess," Idris added.

"That's not funny, Idris," Blaise said.

"I'm not joking," Idris's face was suddenly hard.

"You would invite the Pendragon to Cameliard?" Alaric was aghast.

"Invite the mighty warrior Arthur to Cameliard's aid—_yes._"

"A union with Camelot could prove beneficial," Sagramore nodded.

"_What?_" Cole stared, stunned at Sagramore. "He is one man, not a savior—we would lose more than we would gain."

"We are not so well-off that we can defend ourselves indefinitely." Idris's voice was cold. "Our situation isn't going to change just because _you_ don't like our options," he glared at each man.

"Uther's intolerance is too great," Gaudifier said. "You would protect our kingdom from one conqueror by sacrificing half of it to another."

"Uther would see every single one of us destroyed—those who don't practice magic would be killed for standing next to someone who does." Alaric said. "Conquest is the last thing you have to worry about from a Pendragon."

"You speak more truly than you know," Tiernan finally spoke. "Arthur is no conqueror. Though he is a uniter. And a defender."

"That seems to be the real question," Lucas the Old said, "are we dealing with the father or the son—and are the two the same?"

"Arthur is not Uther," Blaise said.

"He was raised by Uther, ingrained with Uther's hatred of the old ways—" Alaric said.

"Is that what you fear, Alaric," Blaise said, "that your way of life will disappear?"

"Don't you fear it?"

"Our ways are not dead yet," Tiernan turned to Alaric. "And it won't be a single man that destroys them."

"Forget the old ways," Cole said. "As long as Uther lives, Arthur will be duty-bound to follow his king—if he's as honorable as you say," he sneered at Blaise.

Blaise clenched his jaw.

"We never did answer your question, did we Blaise?" Tiernan said.

"Don't change the subject," Alaric said.

"We are discussing the succession, are we not?" Tiernan replied. The room was silent for a moment.

"No matter," Blaise said, "I can guess well enough which of you have used spells and potions, and when."

"Of course, none of this would be necessary if we agreed to Leodogran's proposal," Alaric said.

"I thought you didn't want to change the subject," Sagramore glared at him.

"Anna cannot succeed to the throne," Gaudifier said.

"We will _not_ be the kingdom ruled by a woman," Cole said.

"It's been done before," Blaise said, "in many places."

"Women have ruled as regents," Lucas the Old said. "Leodogran proposes to make his daughter king."

"And why should we thwart that?" Alaric asked. "She has certainly proven herself."

"And it would resolve our dependence on love potions—if her husband need not be the lord and master . . ." Blaise drifted off, shrugging.

"I can't believe you, of all people Alaric, would want this," Cole said. "You, who want to preserve tradition so badly."

"This kingdom needs a king," Erling said.

"No," Blaise said, "this kingdom needs a ruler."

"And Arthur will prove to be a great one," Tiernan said.

"If there's something the druids wish to add, feel free to stop speaking in ambiguities and riddles," Alaric turned to Tiernan.

But Tiernan said nothing more, and the meeting ended at an impasse.

* * *

"Do you think Anna would make a good king?" Merlin asked Arthur that night.

"Leodogran seems to think so."

Merlin stared at Arthur, curious. "How do you know that?"

"He told me. If the nobles would let him, he'd make her his heir and do away with this suitor nonsense."

"But he's the king, can't he just—"

"Have his way?" Arthur jerked his head around to face Merlin then looked away. "How can you be so smart one minute and so incredibly stupid the next? A king's power isn't absolute, Merlin. If the nobles don't want to follow Anna, they won't—they'll rebel or usurp, or do something. Leodogran's hands are tied."

A knock sounded on the door. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. Arthur got up and answered it. Merlin, too, sat up, pushing his blankets back.

"I'm sorry—I woke you," Anna said.

"No, no, not at all."

"Lord Erik will be leaving early tomorrow—"

"I know," Arthur said. "Everything's ready for him."

"He withdrew his suit."

"You seem disappointed."

"No." Anna took a breath. "He's a good man—he may not have deserved our cold reception."

"You weren't cold to him—you treated him with honor."

Anna said nothing. She looked to the ground, worrying a ring on her finger and letting her loose hair fall down around her face. "What about you?" She met Arthur's eye. "Last evening—I hope I didn't offend you, or imply—if I did . . . I'm sorry, my lord."

"Don't call me that, Anna—'my lord'—don't ever you call me that."

Anna flashed a smile up at him. "I'll take that as forgiveness. Good night, Prince Arthur."

"Princess Anna," Arthur brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. As he closed the door, he sighed heavily. "I have to tell Leodogran, don't I?"

"It probably wouldn't be a good thing if he's the last to know who you are," Merlin replied.

* * *

Lord Erik's departure was replete with the full pomp and ceremony that the kingdom of Cameliard could muster. All nobles were present, wearing their finest, at the parting ceremony. Anna presented Erik with a pearl-handled knife and kissed him on each cheek. A full retinue of Cameliard's knights escorted Lord Erik and his coterie through the streets to the gates of the city.

"Why did you withdraw your suit?" Arthur asked, riding beside Erik.

"Princess Anna isn't interested in me." Erik stared ahead.

"You seem to be at the top of her list as far as I can tell. She thinks you're worthy of being a king."

"I'm second place at best," Erik looked askance at Arthur. "She's not interested in me." Erik sighed, "and my family is not so stretched of resources that I have to make alliances, and I don't want to. I want to marry a woman who loves me, not one who thinks she's hiring someone for a job."

"Anna's husband will have to rule Cameliard—she is hiring."

Erik turned his head to fully face Arthur. "When you marry, don't you want it to be for something more than political convenience?"

Arthur looked away.

"I will marry for love," Erik said. "Anna is a lovely woman—"

"But you're not in love with her."

"Any more than she is with me."

At the gates, Erik took his leave of Arthur. Above on the parapet, Merlin and Blaise watched the procession depart down the road.

"So what now?" Merlin asked. "Does Anna just wait around for the next suitor to bring another onslaught of love potions?"

"This kingdom needs a king." Blaise's face was set as he stared over the walls at Erik's receding retinue.

"No such thing as love in this kingdom, huh?"

"If you were led by an imbecile or a jackass, would you find comfort in the notion that at least the queen loved him?" Blaise's question was devoid of sarcasm or irony, and he was not sneering; Merlin thought he looked sad. "No," Blaise continued, "love is not among Anna's luxuries."

Merlin studied Blaise's face, as if to crack to enigma of Blaise's psyche. "What happened to you and Cara?" Merlin asked after a minute.

"I wanted a wife, she wanted a place to put her things," Blaise said to the open air.

"But—"

"Love isn't enough—one day you'll grow up and realize that. It doesn't build worlds or turn winter to spring or change the inherent nature of a person—and I wouldn't want it to. If Cara stopped being Cara, even to be with me, she wouldn't be Cara. Love is powerful, but it's not an Arabian djinn, and it can't give you everything you want. Nobody gets that—not even the great Arthur."

"He knows he has to tell Leodogran who he is."

"But he hasn't yet. And time is running out."

In the distance, the last of Lord Erik's retinue disappeared into the forest.

_-end-_


End file.
